bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Bosco
Sergeant Bosco is a police sergeant who has made several appearance in the show. Bosco recurs throughout the series as the main face of the police in town, and often ends up working with the Belcher Family to solve mysteries and crimes. Bosco first appears in Bob Day Afternoon where he acts as a hostage negotiator to Mickey who has held the employees and customers of First Oceanside Savings Bank hostage. He is seen again in My Fuzzy Valentine where he visits the restaurant looking for a suspect spotted in the vicinity. After noticing he isn't wearing a wedding ring, Linda invites him to take part in the speed dating sessions she is holding. He later upstages Linda by getting the participants to do the opposite of expressing the best of them. Linda begins to get mad at this and steals his gun off him which results in him arresting her. She however gets let off after Louise calls in a fake tip about the aforementioned suspect. In I Get Psy-chic Out of You, Sergeant Bosco is desperate to find the Little Boy Bandit or be demoted back to patrol. After hearing of Linda's recent psychic epiphany, he enlists her for help. He appears in season 6 twice, first in an imaginary, younger form in Gene's story in Sliding Bobs where he picks Bob as his test subject for a top-secret police project, and second when the kids ask him for help solving a case of theft in Secret Admiral-irer. It is in this episode that we learn that Bosco's mother lives in the Elegant Doily Retirement Home, but she herself is not seen until Season 9, where she is revealed to be the nemesis of Edith Cranwinkle in Bobby Driver. In season 8, Bosco is on the case of several inter-working crimes that ultimately all center around an amazing Christmas secret. He later appears to go undercover (badly) to solve a cyber crime traced back to Bob's Burgers. Personality He was once married but has since divorced, he threw his wedding ring in a ravine after. ("My Fuzzy Valentine") He also mentions having kids in the same episode. He later mentions his ex-wife again in World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) when trying to solve the mysterious texts Bob has sent. He mentions drunk texting her 87 times the previous night. He is also shown to be slightly narcissistic as when interviewed by Olsen Benner after catching the little boy bandit, he doesn't credit Bob or Linda for helping him with the case but both his guns. Appearance Sgt. Bosco has black hair with grey sideburns, he wears a shoulder holster used to conceal his gun while wearing his brown jacket. His sideburns are colored black in Sliding Bobs as he is appearing in a younger form in the "Robo-stache" segment of the episode. Trivia *Was in the Navy. *Is part of a secret society that hunts men for sport. *Is hooked on pills, "the bad kind that make you feel good." *His mother, Lillian, resides at the Elegant Doily Retirement Home. *His duty sidearm was a semi automatic pistol in Bob Day Afternoon, but he carries a revolver as his main firearm in My Fuzzy Valentine and onwards. Appearances Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon Season 3 *My Fuzzy Valentine Season 4 *I Get Psy-chic Out of You *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *Secret Admiral-irer *Glued, Where's My Bob? (appears on end credits sequence) Season 8 *The Bleakening, Part 1 *The Bleakening, Part 2 *Boywatch Season 9 *Bobby Driver Season 10 *Legends of the Mall Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Characters introduced in Season 2 Category:Police